


Sometimes they have the time

by boundean



Series: collection of my short tumblr fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Minor Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Topping from the Bottom, giggly sex, obviously, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundean/pseuds/boundean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since they've done this. Been this close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes they have the time

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut so yes or no?

“So as I said bef- OH! b-before, Gabe is going to Hawaii with Kali for two weeks.” Cas digs his nails into Dean’s shoulder and rocks his hips back, moaning softly. 

“Cas, babe, please don’t talk about your-  _oh that’s it_ \- your brother when we’re having sex.” Dean groans out his response, burying his head in Cas’ shoulder.

Cas huffs out a small laugh. “Would you rather I talk about work?”  _Oh God no._  Quickly closing the distance between their mouths and sliding his hands into Cas’ dark hair, Dean tugs in time with each thrust. Hissing at the slight pull, Cas runs his own hands up and down Dean’s back and returns the kiss eagerly.

It’s not often they have time to do this. Normally it’s just rushed make out sessions and half-hearted blowjobs. Cas is almost always busy at the hospital and Dean has the deadline for his book coming up. When they do have time however, they make it count.

Moving his head, Dean places open mouthed kisses on his way down Cas’s neck and chest, bending slightly and slowing his pace. Dean takes one of his nipples into his mouth, licking at the nub he bites down gently, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through Cas.

“Dean.” Cas’ hands squeeze the hard muscle of Dean’s upper arms and mewls. Dean snaps his hips forward once more and stills, lifting his head, he looks at Cas with a raised eyebrow.  _Smart ass_. Groaning in frustration Cas takes his hands from Dean’s biceps and slams them on the mattress, fisting his hands in the sheets. He tentatively grinds against Dean. Slow at first then building up a steady pace, the younger man’s cock sliding deeper and rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Cas. “Ah, Dean!” Cas moans and arches his back, squeezing Dean’s hips with his legs, drawing them even closer together.

Huffing out a breath, Cas continues at his pace, ignoring the burning sensation in his thighs from exertion. Sweat beading on his forehead. He reaches a hand down and grasps Dean’s ass firmly, pulling him in and urging him to take charge. Dean growls low in his throat and buries his face into Cas’s shoulder as he starts thrusting anew.

Cas can feel the heat pooling inside him, spurring him on as nails bite into soft skin dusted with freckles. A constant litany of  _‘ah, ah, ah’s_  filled the air as breathy moans are forced out of the smaller man with each pound. Skin slapping together as the pleasure builds.

Little time passes before Dean realizes he’s talking, too engrossed in the pleasure he’s feeling to stop. “Fuck you’re so tight, baby. Oh shit. You like that  _Castiel_? Hmm? W- why are you laughing?”

Cas brings a hand up to cover his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. “I’m sorry! I’m- oh dear, I’m sorry but, you sounded like a bad porno.” 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “What? No I didn’t! I’ll show you what a bad porno sounds like.” Leaning back and closing his eyes, Dean lets out a soft little whimper. Cas’ eyes widen at the sound. No way is he doing this. “ _Oh, oh you like that baby? Hmm yeah. I bet you do. Ah, ah, ahh god. Oh fuck. You are so_ tight _. Squeezing around me. Hmm-”_ Feeling shifting beneath him, Dean opens his eyes. “Cas? Wha- Shit!” 

Dean lets out a startled yelp as Cas flips them both over. Straddling him and holding his gaze, Cas grinds down hard on his dick. Wide eyes watch the movement as Dean moans and grips onto sharp hipbones.  

Cas, still smiling, leans down and places a soft kiss on Dean’s nose. “You’re such a dork.”

Grinning up at his husband, Dean moves a hand to cup his cheek and runs a thumb over his bottom lip. “I know. You love me though.”

“Well  _yeah_ … I wouldn’t have married you other wise.”

Dean’s laugh dissolves into loud moans and muffles curses as Cas starts to move again. Cas had work again in a few hours so they have  _some_  time but who knows when they’ll get to do this again? Maybe- maybe  _they_  could go to Hawaii.


End file.
